


To Follow One's Heart

by rarticalsista



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarticalsista/pseuds/rarticalsista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka is confused over what it is she feels for Helena. She decides to visit her sister to ask her for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to "The Bull, The Buckle and a Brit in a tree." I will eventually get around to writing Helena's return.

It was Friday afternoon and the agents of the warehouse were in the warehouse office enjoying lunch. It had been a slow day so far. Claudia was seated at her computer, bidding on an artefact on eBay. Pete was raiding the kitchen for Artie’s hidden stash of choc-chip cookies and Steve, Abigail, Myka and Helena were seated at the table talking.

Helena had returned mysteriously in the middle of the night almost three weeks prior. It had been a month since she had returned the Astrolabe to The Brotherhood. She had settled in comfortably and was reinstated as a warehouse agent on probation.

Artie entered the office from the filing room. “We have a ping!”

“Alright!” Pete yelled through a mouth full of cookies from the kitchen.

“Slow down there Pete, this one is mine and Jinksy’s. You and Myka went last time.”

“Children, I decide who goes. Steve how is your leg?”

Steve looked at Claudia, knowing that she would want him to lie about the severity of the pain he had still been feeling from their last mission. He had tackled an assailant and landed badly on his leg.

“It’s still healing.” He looked apologetically at Claudia.

“Pete you and Claudia will be handling it.” He waved a folder in Pete’s direction.

“Why not Myka? No offense Claude.”

“Myka has the weekend off.”

“Since when?” Pete asked as he looked at her.

“Since I called Tracy and told her i’d like to visit.” Myka looked away from Helena. She had yet to share this information with her.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me dude.”

“So where are we off to Artie?”

As he explained the details to them the others grabbed inventory lists and made their way into the warehouse.

* * *

 

Myka and Helena had ended up with lists that forced them to work in the same aisle. They had been spending a great amount of time alone with each other lately, much to each others enjoyment.

“So when do you leave?” Helena asked as she looked away from the shelf and towards Myka.

“I, uh.. my flight leaves at 3pm. So i’ll have to leave soon.” She said as she looked at her watch. It was a little after one.

“When will you be back?”

“Sunday evening.”

“Hmm” Helena smiled and walked further down the aisle, slightly swaying her hips. “What is she like?” Helena turned around to find Myka quickly avert her eyes to meet hers. A blush had developed on her cheeks.

“Who?” She smiled nervously at Helena who laughed. She had been catching Myka staring at her quite often of late.

“Your sister?”

“Oh, right. Yes. Ah, she’s, well she is pretty..”

“Of course, she is _your_ sister after all.” Helena smirked, causing Myka to blush an even darker shade of pink. Myka smiled and shook her head.

“She’s sweet.”

“And?” Helena started moving towards Myka.

“She’s the kind of person that everyone loves. People are just drawn to her.”

“Why are you visiting her?”

“I miss her.”

“There’s more to it than that.” Helena took a step closer to Myka.

“She’s pregnant and I don’t want to miss out on seeing her like that.” Myka took a step back, suddenly nervous at where the conversation and Helena were heading.

“I know you Myka. I know there is more to it than that.” She took another step as she spoke.

“I need to talk to her.” Myka sighed.

“About?”

“You know, we should really be getting back to work.” Myka gulped as she watched Helena move into her personal space.

“You’re evading Myka.” Helena spoke softly, looking her directly in the eyes.

“No, i’m not. I just think we should be working.” Myka started to move away from Helena. Helena reached out and grabbed her arm gently to stop her. Myka stopped but did not turn around.

“Why are you really going to see your sister? You’ve clearly neglected to tell me about it for a reason.” Myka heard the pain in her voice. Helena walked until she was face to face with Myka.

“Helena... I..” Myka’s breath hitched in her throat. Myka looked into Helena’s eyes and was met with the same look she had been seeing since Helena’s return. The look terrified Myka. Helena’s eyes were filled with so much compassion, warmth, understanding and _love_. Myka knew she had feelings for Helena but she was unsure of what they were exactly. She had planned to speak to Tracy about it over the weekend.

Helena laid her hand upon Myka’s cheek. Myka instinctively leaned into the touch. Helena watched as Myka’s eyes dropped to her lips, her heart skipped a beat. Myka didn’t know what had overcome her, she leaned forward and captured Helena’s lips in a sweet kiss. Helena gasped into the kiss and was about to kiss Myka back but before she could Myka pulled away.

“I, ah.. I... I gotta go.” Myka pulled away from Helena and quickly made her way towards the office.

“Myka! Myka wait!” Helena followed after her. “Myka will you just stop?!” Myka stopped abruptly and turned around.

“Helena. I’m sorry. I can’t do _this_ right now.” Helena went to say something but Myka cut her off. “No! Please just... not now.” Helena looked into her eyes and saw tears beginning to form there. She nodded and watched as Myka walked away. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Helena was confused about what had just happened. Myka had initiated the kiss, so why had she run? Had Helena been wrong about Myka returning her feelings? She stood in the same spot for minutes, replaying the scene over in her head. She didn’t hear as Steve called her name.

“Hey H.G, are you alright?” She jumped as she realised she was no longer alone. She turned around and saw Steve standing a few feet from her holding his inventory clipboard.

“Steve! I did not hear you approach.”

“Yeah no kidding. I called out to you three times. Are you okay?” He looked her over. It was obvious that she was rattled.

“I’m fine.” He raised an eyebrow at her. He didn’t need a special ability to know that she was lying.

“You do know that that is annoying right?”

“So i’ve been told.” He smiled at her. “Where’s Myka? I thought you two were doing inventory together.”

“She left.” He looked at her sensing that there was more to it and waited for her to continue. “She’s off  visiting her sister for the weekend.”

“I thought she didn’t have to leave for another hour?”

“You know Myka, always punctual.” Helena walked away from him, intending to continue her inventory in the hopes that he would drop the questioning.

“Did something happen between you two?”

Helena stopped walking and turned around. She ran her hands through her hair and leaned against a shelf. “I don’t know. It’s complicated.” Sadness filled her voice.

“Isn’t it always with you two?” Helena smiled. It was true, there was never anything simple about her and Myka.

“I think she is trying to avoid me.”

“By going to her sisters?”

“Yes.”

“Why would she be trying to avoid you? I thought things were good between you two, well better than good actually.”

“They are. Well I thought they were. I.. I don’t know.”

“Right, complicated.” She nodded at him. “So why would she choose _now_ to avoid you?”

Helena sat down and leaned against the shelf. Steve joined her.

“I think I may have pushed her too far.”

“How so?”

“I.. she.. we...” Helena struggled to find the right words to explain what she was feeling. She trusted Steve and knew that she could confide in him. He had been very kind in welcoming her back. Steve, sensing her struggle, decided to put her out of her misery by being forward with her.

“You love her don’t you?” She turned her head quickly at him, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. He smiled at her. “It’s alright H.G. I know.” He put his hand on her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“How?” she whispered. 

“You aren’t very subtle about hiding it you know?” He laughed.

“I believe you are right.” She laughed with him.

“Have you told her?”

“I tried just now but she ran away before I could.”

“Did something happen to cause her to run?”

“She kissed me.”

“Really?” He smiled at her and watched as a smile slowly started to form on her face.

“Yes but it only lasted a second before she pulled away. She had this _look_ on her face though, like she couldn’t believe what she had done, like she instantly regretted it.” He watched as a tear fell onto her cheek. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. “What if i’ve lost her Steve?”

“That’s impossible. She’s probably just really confused about what she feels for you.” He paused as he carefully thought over how to phrase his next words. “The entire time i’ve known her she has not once mentioned the possibility of liking someone.” His smile grew as he continued. “But whenever she would mention you, she’d smile. The kind of smile that appears involuntarily when you think of someone you love. I’ve only ever seen her do that when she talks about you.” He held her as she silently cried into his shoulder. “Give her time to sort out her feelings. Trust me though; she’s as in love with you as you are with her.”

They sat there for some time. He continued to hold her until she stopped crying. “Thank you Steve.”

“Anytime.”


	3. Chapter 3

Myka made her way through the terminal. She looked through the various faces in the crowd and spotted her very pregnant younger sister.

“Myka!” Tracy said as she made her way through the crowd towards her sister.

“Trace! You’ve gotten so big!” Myka said in awe as she hugged her. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too. How have you been?”

“Well. You? Where is Kevin?”

“He’s in Dallas on business for the weekend. So it’s just the two of us.” Tracy beamed at her.

“That sounds fantastic, spending time with you, not Kevin being away.” They both laughed.

“Come on, I bet you can’t wait to relax and I could do with putting my feet up.”

“Right. Let’s go”

They both made their way to the exit.

* * *

 

Myka awoke Saturday morning, slightly hungover. She’d spent the past night catching up with her sister but avoiding the real reason for her visit. She had come in the hopes of seeking some invaluable sisterly advice. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. She groaned as her thoughts betrayed her yet again.   
She had spent majority of her flight replaying the kiss over in her mind. She knew she should not have run from Helena. She did want to hear what Helena had to say, she just wasn’t ready at the time. She was just as nervous about telling Tracy how she felt. She took one last look at the ceiling before deciding that she was ready to face the day ahead.

* * *

 

It was early afternoon and Myka and Tracy were playing a game of Scrabble. Being the daughters of a book shop owner, the two of them practically lived for the game. Tracy played her word and then looked at Myka. She was chewing her lip and twirling a finger around her hair staring at the board deep in thought. After a minute of waiting for Myka to realise it was her turn, Tracy broke her train of thought.

“So why are you really here Myka? I know you didn’t _just_ come to see me. Not that I am not grateful to see you, but why are you _really_ here?”

“Can’t I just be here to see my sister?” Myka said as she remembered where she was.

“We both know that there is another reason why you are here. So spill.”

Myka took a deep breath and deciding that now was the right time. This was the reason she was here after all.  “I kissed a co-worker yesterday.” She blurted out and looked back at the board that was between them.

“Who? Your work husband?” Tracy asked excitedly.

“No! Oh god no!” A look of disgust formed on her face.

“Your boss?”

“No, I kissed... Helena.” She looked at Tracy, wanting to see her reaction.

“Helena? You kissed a woman?”

“Yes.” Myka said hesitantly. Tracy was silent for a moment. Myka was beginning to worry that she was about to freak out.

“What was it like?” Curiosity clear in her voice.

“It didn’t last long enough to be memorable.”

“Well why’d you kiss her?”

“I’m not sure. It’s complicated”

“Complicated? Do you like her?” Tracy was genuinely intrigued.

“I..I think so. It’s hard to explain.”

“Try.”

“She’s saved my life a few times; she was even willing to sacrifice herself in order to save others." Myka paused, thinking how best to explain it. "I’ve always had these strong feelings for her but I thought that it was just admiration and maybe a little hero worship.”

“And now you don’t think that is what you feel?”

“I _know_ that it’s not.”

“Do you think its love?”

“I don’t know. I thought I loved Sam, but what I feel for Helena feels _so_ different than what I felt for him. I find myself constantly looking into her eyes and when I do my heart skips a beat. It feels like the entire world has stopped and it’s just the two of us in those moments. She is the first thing I think about in the morning and is my last thought at night.”

“You are so in love.” Tracy smiled at her.

“Really?” Myka looked at her skeptically.

“When you hear a love song on the radio or read a romance novel, what do you think about?”

Myka thought it over and a smile appeared on her face. “Helena.”

“Oh yeah, you’re screwed.” Tracy laughed.

“Shut up! What do I do?” Myka laughed with her.

Tracy reached her hand across the board and grabbed Myka’s. “What do you _want_ to do?”

“I want to be with her but I’m terrified of losing her again. What if she doesn’t feel the same as I do? I can’t lose her as a friend.”

“Myka, you can’t overthink it. You’re amazing and she would be crazy not to love you. So stop trying to talk yourself out of it. You can’t spend your life being afraid of the _‘what ifs’_. Isn’t it better to have five minutes of pure bliss than to spend a lifetime wishing you did?”

“Yes.”

“Well stop being afraid. Give into those feelings and follow your heart. You deserve to be happy Myka and if she is the one who makes you feel that way then you owe it to yourself to give it a try.”

“Thank you, Trace.” Myka got up and crossed the table to hug Tracy. “Thank you!”

“So, tell me more about the kiss because I _know_ you remember.” They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tracy had neglected to tell Myka that their parents would be joining them for dinner. Myka was annoyed that Tracy had not forewarned her but she was overall pleased to see her parents. She was really hoping that Tracy would not tell them about Helena though.

“Hello sweetie! You look well.” Jeannie said as she hugged Myka.

“She looks thin. Eat something.” Warren said smiling at her.

“Nice to see you too Dad.” She hugged him too and they all made their way into the house.

* * *

 

They were all seated around the dining table eating dinner and enjoying pleasant conversation.

“How have you been love?”

“Fine Dad. How’s the store?”

“We recently acquired some new first editions. A few gold mines actually.”

“What ones?” Myka took a bite of chicken.

“H.G. Wells’ Island of Dr Moreau.” At the mention of her name Myka started to choke on her chicken. After she had recovered she tried to hide her embarrassment from her parents.

“Are you alright dear?”

“Yes, just went down the wrong way.” _‘Great, can’t even enjoy dinner without thinking about her’_ she thought to herself as she continued eating.

Myka’s mother had been talking to Tracy about her pregnancy. Myka, having spent the past 24 hours having already heard all about it, decided to tune it out. She didn’t realise when the conversation had changed and was caught completely of guard.

“Myka, you kissed a co-worker?”Her mother asked.

Myka dropped her fork and stared at Tracy who was wearing a huge grin.

“Tracy!!”

“Well you did!”

“That was a secret!”

“You never said not to tell anyone.”

“I didn’t have to. You should know not to say anything.”

“What’s the big deal?” Tracy was intentionally winding her up.

“You know what!”

“So you kissed a woman, that’s hardly anything to be embarrassed about.”

The table went silent. Myka turned pale and could not stop staring at Tracy. She was afraid to look at her parents.

“You kissed a woman?” Her mother asked gently. Myka was still too afraid to look at her.

“I..”

_‘Now or never Myka.’_ she told herself as she looked away from Tracy and met her mother’s eyes. She was surprised by what she saw in them. There was no hatred or disgust in them; instead she saw what she had always seen whenever she looked into her mother’s eyes. She saw love.

“Yes.” She said barely loud enough for them all to hear.

“Are you seeing her?”

“No.... but I want to.” Myka couldn’t believe that she had said that or that she was actually having this conversation with her mother.

“Then why are you not with her?”

“She’s afraid.” Tracy said.

“Afraid of what?”

“Losing her. I’m afraid that if I tell her she won’t feel the same way.” Myka was now in tears. Her mother reached her hand across the table and held Myka’s hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Honey, you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Angry about what?”

“That i’m in love with a woman?” Myka began to sob as she put her head down, afraid of the response. She felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder and held her tightly. She looked up to see her father had left his chair and was now holding Myka to his chest. He knelt down until he was eye level with her.

“Of course we are not angry. Loving a woman does not change who you are to us. You are still the girl we raised and we will never love you any less for being who you are. If it is a woman that makes you happy then that is perfectly fine. You never let anyone tell you differently.” He hugged her tighter and kissed her on her head. She was speechless. She sat there sobbing as he held her.

* * *

 

Once she had recovered, she asked to be excused for a moment and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was expecting to look different, as she now felt different. She felt lighter, as though a great weight had been lifted from her. She smiled as she noticed something new reflected in her eyes, something that had been blurry until now. Her smile grew. She had the love and support of her family to persue the woman she loved. She just had to tell the woman in question how she felt. She knew _that_ was the real challenge.

“You can do it Myka. They’re right. You deserve to be happy and you can’t spend your life wondering ‘ _what if?’_ ” She told herself as she looked into the mirror. “You owe it to yourself to try. You _WILL_ tell her how you feel.” She took one last look at herself and left the bathroom smiling.

* * *

 

She walked into the living room to find her family seated on the lounges talking.

“So tell us about this woman.”

“Mom” Myka whined but was secretly glad to be able to talk about the woman who had captured her heart.

“C’mon Myka. They just want to know.” She looked at their pleading looks. There was no judgement on any of their faces. She took a moment to reflect on how perfect the moment felt.

“Okay. Her name is Helena, she’s English, incredibly intelligent and simply amazing.”

“How did you meet?”

“That is actually an amusing story.” Myka smiled as she walked to the lounge her father was sitting on, she took the seat next to him.

“Pete and I were on an assignment in London to apprehend a suspect. Turns out that she was the suspect we were after.”

“You said she is a co-worker?” Her father interrupted.

“She is.. now. At the time her story was unknown and we were sent to apprehend her, not actually knowing anything other than a name. We didn’t even know if the person was male or female.” She smiled as she remembered the day.

“So what happened? How did she end up working with you?”

“Well she outsmarted Pete and myself and managed to escape. It wasn’t until months later that I saw her again while on another assignment. She was there working the same case I was. She ended up saving mine and Claudia’s lives.” They all watched as the smile grew larger and she got a faraway look in her eyes. “She has been saving my life ever since.”

“She sounds wonderful. Do you have a picture?”

“Yeah.” Myka got her phone out but before she could hand it to her mother Tracy snatched it out of her hand. “Hey you’ve already seen!”

“Relax, i’ll give it back. I just want a better look.”

“Fine.”

“How long have you known her?” Her father asked.

“Over three years. She was gone for a really long time and has only been back for less than a month.”

“Where was she?”

“It’s classified. All you need to know is that she was doing something extremely important.”

“Oh Mom! Look at this.” Tracy handed the phone to her mother who was overcome by what she saw. Warren got up to join her. His heart warmed as he took in the picture. There on the phone was a picture of Myka and Helena on a lounge together, Helena had one arm wrapped around Myka, holding her to her and the other held a book. Myka was leaning against Helena, her head on her shoulder. They both looked so peaceful and it was obvious to anyone looking at the picture that there was love between them. It was an intimate moment that one of her fellow housemates had captured a week prior.

“Sweetie. She definitely loves you.” Her father looked up and smiled. Myka smiled back at him.

The night continued on with them asking her about Helena. She filled them in as best she could. Before it got too late, they saw their parents off and called it a night. Myka was exhausted by the time she reached the guest bedroom. She changed into her sleepwear and once she put her head on the pillow she was asleep within minutes. It was one of the most peaceful sleeps she had had in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know how this chapter came about, too much Red Bull was a definite factor though. I never intended to write smut, it just happened. Can hardly be considered smut really.
> 
> This is the final chapter of this story. There will be a story set around Myka and Helena keeping things a secret. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed the story so far, I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

 

It was late Sunday afternoon and Myka and Tracy were at the airport waiting for Myka’s flight to board.

“Thank you Trace, for everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I came here trying to run away from my feelings but you’ve made me accept them and even embrace them.”

“You go home and you get the girl.”

“I’m going to try.” She smiled.

“Good. You better call me and tell me how it goes.”

“I will. Thank you.” She hugged her and made her way towards the plane. She turned around and waved goodbye.   
Myka was ready, she was heading home to tell the woman she loved just how she felt about her.

* * *

 

It was the early evening and Myka was driving to the B&B from the airport. She had spent the flight telling herself that she was going to confess her feelings to Helena. Now that she was in the car and nearing her home, she was second guessing herself.

“Myka you’re seeing things that are not there. You’re family do not know Helena, they don’t know that she is a Victorian time traveller. What you see as flirting could simply be a normal behaviour of her time.” “No Myka you know better than that. There is nothing  _normal_  about Helena Wells.”

She’d pulled into her parking spot at the front of the B&B. “It’s now or never Bering,” she told herself as she turned the vehicle off. She collected her bags from the car and made her way into the building.

“Myka, just in time for dinner. How was your weekend?” Steve asked as she walked through the front door.

“It was great.”

“Excellent, what did you do?”

“I spent most of it talking with my family. How were things here?”

“You know, same old thing.” He smiled and made his way towards the kitchen. Myka followed.

“How is Helena?” Myka was curious to know what state she had left Helena in after the kiss and was feeling guilty for possibly leaving an irate HG with Steve and Abigail for two days.

“She’s... well, maybe you should ask her.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah but I think you two need to talk.”

“Did she say something to you?”

“She didn’t have to.” Sensing that she would not get any information out of Steve she decided to head to her room and put her bags away.

She was really worried now. She was beginning to think that the kiss really was a bad idea and that Helena had taken it badly. She decided that she was not ready to face Helena. She grabbed a book from her shelf and decided to read it instead of joining the others for dinner.

* * *

 

“Hey you guys, is Artie with you?” Steve asked as Helena and Abigail arrived home from the warehouse.

“He won’t be joining us. He’s with Vanessa.” Steve nodded.

“Is Myka back?” Helena asked, having noticed her vehicle as they pulled up.

“Uh yeah, she returned about ten minutes ago. I think she is up in her room.”

“How is she?”

“Funny, she asked the same thing about you.” He smiled at her.

“What is going on with you two?” Abigail asked, referring to her and Myka.

“Nothing that I wish to reveal right now.”

“Well, you should really go and talk with her.”

“I.. yes. Yes, you are right.” They watched as she hesitantly made her way towards the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she took a deep breath and spoke softly to herself. “You are going up there and you are going to talk to her. No more avoiding this.” She walked up the stairs with confidence until she reached Myka’s room. She took another deep breath before knocking three times.

Myka jumped as the knocking broke the silence in the room. She hadn’t heard the car arrive home so she assumed it was Steve coming to ask her if she would like dinner. She got out of her bed and made her way to the door. She opened it and was about to speak until she froze after seeing what greeted her.

“Helena?”

“Hello Myka.” Helena smiled and walked into the room. She watched as Myka closed the door and leaned against it.

“What are you doing here?” Myka’s heart started to beat rapidly.

“You know why I am here Myka.” She spoke softly. Helena took a step towards Myka, appearing confidant but on the inside she was trembling with fear.

“I’m sorry about that.” Myka said as she subconsciously took a step towards Helena.

“About the kiss or running away?” Helena stepped even closer to Myka until they were a couple feet apart.

_‘Now or never Myka.’_ She told herself. She took a deep breath and looked Helena in the eyes. There was that look again. Myka suddenly realised that it was the same look she had seen in her own eyes after she had told her parents her feelings about Helena. Seeing the love reflected in Helena's eyes was all the convincing she needed. She closed the remaining space between them, leaned down and captured Helena’s lips. It caught Helena by surprise. She had not expected Myka to be so forthcoming. It took her a second to realise what was happening. She closed her eyes and kissed Myka back. Her lips were incredibly soft, everything she had been dreaming of. She gasped as she felt Myka’s tongue stroke her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Helena reacted on instinct and opened her mouth to the request. They both moaned as their tongues met for the first time. She felt one of Myka’s hands behind her head pull her in closer as the other one cupped her cheek. The kiss was sweet and breathtakingly beautiful. They could both feel the love the other was conveying in it. Helena put her hands on Myka’s hips and erased any remaining space between them as she pulled Myka tight against her. They broke apart as the need for air became necessary. With eyes closed they both leaned their foreheads against the others. Myka spoke first.

“Definitely not the kiss.” She whispered. She leaned down and captured her lips again. This kiss only lasting a few seconds. She opened her eyes to find Helena looking at her. Tears had formed in her eyes but a smile was present on her face.

“I have wanted to do that for the longest time.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t think you wanted me to.” Myka laughed but stopped once she saw the hurt form in Helena’s eyes. She wiped away the tear that had fallen.

“I was so afraid to kiss you because I didn’t think  _you_  wanted me to.” Helena let out a laugh of relief and kissed Myka again. This kiss lasted longer and quickly became more passionate.

Myka could hardly believe that this was actually happening, that she was actually kissing Helena and that Helena was kissing her back just as passionately.

Myka’s hands moved away from Helena’s head and made their way to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. She put her hands under the edge of the shirt and was greeted by warm, soft and smooth skin. She moaned at the sensation. She felt Helena’s hands move from her waist to the skin of her lower back.  
She moved Helena towards the bed, stopping when she felt her bump into it. She grabbed hold of Helena’s shirt and started pulling it upwards. Helena suddenly stopped kissing her.

“Myka, are you sure?” She searched Myka’s eyes. They were filled with so much warmth and love. There was no fear or uncertainty present.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything.” Helena heard the true meaning to the statement.

Helena nodded as she allowed Myka to lift the shirt over her head; Helena did the same to Myka’s. Both of them took a moment to look at the new sights before them. Myka moved first, reaching behind Helena to remove her bra, once unclasped she watched as Helena let it fall to their feet. Myka's breath hitched as she took in the sight of Helena before her. Helena was astoundingly beautiful. Myka reached out and ran a hand over her stomach before moving it upwards. She hesitated for a moment before she cupped Helena’s breast. She stroked her thumb over the nipple, it turned hard on impact. They both moaned at the sensation. Helena, coming back to her senses, removed Myka’s bra. She bent down and licked Myka’s breast before looking her in the eye as she took a nipple into her mouth, running a tongue over the erected nub.

Myka’s hand reached for Helena’s belt, she quickly undid it and made quick work of the button and zipper. She felt Helena’s hands doing the same as her mouth continued to work her breasts.

They both quickly removed their last items of clothing and now stood completely naked before each other. They were both speechless. Tears were present in both their eyes. There were no words to be exchanged; everything they needed to say to each other was conveyed in their eyes.

Neither one of them could say who it was that moved first but they both found themselves pressed together. Helena laid on the bed. She watched as Myka climbed on to the bed and straddled her. They both moaned as Myka lowered herself and they felt their pools of warmth collide for the first time.

Helena looked into Myka’s eyes before she pulled her down and kissed her. She felt as Myka’s hips ground into her. Slowly at first but the pace began to pick up quickly. Helena’s hands moved to Myka’s hips to hold her in place.   
They were both nearing climax, Myka pulled away from kissing Helena. She wanted to look into Helena’s eyes. She was riding harder and faster, Helena’s hips were moving to match Myka’s pace and intensity. Within moments Helena was tumbling over the edge and within seconds Myka followed, neither one of them broke eye contact until Myka collapse on Helena exhausted.

Once they could both move again, Myka lifted her head and kissed Helena long and slowly, stopping once the need for air became necessary. Helena opened her eyes as she felt a tear land on her cheek. Myka looked down through blurred eyes to see a tear slide from Helena's eye, down her face. Myka climbed down from Helena to lie next to her. She grabbed the blanket from the  reading chair near her bed and threw it over the both of them. Helena turned towards Myka and held her tightly.   
Myka put her hand on Helena’s cheek and pulled her in for one last kiss. They rested their heads together as they laid looking into each other’s eyes.

* * *

 

Neither one of them spoke for the rest of the night. There were no words that could accurately convey what it was that they felt for each other. They had conveyed their feelings perfectly as they made love repeatedly.

For the first time since they had met, things finally felt complete between them. They didn’t know what tomorrow would bring but they were enthralled by the possibility of finding out together. 


End file.
